


Despacito

by LinguistLove_24



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/pseuds/LinguistLove_24
Summary: "This is how we do it in Puerto Rico, I just wanna hear you screaming 'Ay Bendito'.."SoS timeline.100% fiction.





	Despacito

**Despacito;**

**Adverb.**

 

 

**Slowly;**

 

**Gently;**

 

**Softly;**

 

**Quietly.**

 

 

The moon shined brightly against the pitch black of night sky, its beams the only beacons of light by which to see. The air was warm – humid, despite the hour – and the scent of salt wafting from the ocean clung to it.

 

“This is beautiful.” Bill spoke tentatively, signature drawl elongating the syllables of his last word.

 

“Isn't it?” Hillary, too, seemed more than a little reluctant to pierce the quiet that had befallen. Bill watched her gazing up at the sky in wonder, retinas burning into it as though she could stare at it forever. Perhaps she could, even though it was starless.

 

She turned her face toward him, and her eyes held the same affection they had done for the skyline, only softened tenfold. The wide rimmed glass of Red she'd been sipping from was placed carefully down onto the section of pure white sand next to her, and she supported her weight in the palms of her hands while simultaneously stretching out her legs. The light, airy skirt she wore billowed out as a hint of evening breeze fanned over it, exposing porcelain skin that had become partially tanned courtesy of a few stolen moments basking in the sun.

 

“You happy I made it?” Bill asked her, setting his own empty glass down next to himself. A gargantuan palm easily found its way to her upper thigh, long, deft fingers gently pinching the flesh just enough to make her squirm. He knew despite the darkness that blush would be making its way slowly across her neck. The thought made him smile to himself.

 

“Absolutely,” Hillary nodded. “I'm happy I decided to stay a couple of extra days instead of going back to Chappaqua. I could get used to this.”

 

“Me too.” Bill shuffled closer to her, careful not to allow his thigh to brush against her glass of wine and knock it over. “When both of us retire, we should find a second home down here.”

 

“I like the way you think.” Blindly, she sought out the hand resting on her thigh and lightly covered it with one of her own, loosely lacing a few of their fingers together. Much as she prided herself on the work she had done during her tenure as Secretary of State, nothing would make her happier than to escape to a secluded corner of the world with her husband.

 

_Her husband._

 

She smiled to herself. They had spent so many decades learning each other, been through so much together. Even after all the bridges they'd burned, the broken pieces that had been mended or entirely rebuilt, he was still the one who would drop everything for her. He had abandoned all preoccupations plaguing his mind at home in Chappaqua just to go globe trotting. Just to spend a few stolen, carefree and spontaneous moments with his wife. In these instances, she was not the Secretary of State, but Hillary Rodham, the woman he had married decades ago.

 

It caught her off guard sometimes, the depth of his love for her, but it made manifest the most beautiful sparkle in his eye. Every instance she bore witness to it, she was catapulted back to being that young bride, standing in front of him in a modest living room in Fayetteville. No matter how she aged, he possessed the remarkable ability to keep her in touch with her youth.

 

Smiling wider still, she recalled the feeling of elation that had begun brewing in the pit of her stomach earlier in the day, when a simple call to check in had evolved into much, much more.

 

///

 

_Hillary stood at the end of the bed in her spacious hotel suite folding clothes, attempting to make them fit into luggage bags the way they had when she'd first left on her voyage. Thus far, she'd proven unsuccessful. Pausing momentarily, she let her eyes fall lightly closed and inhaled, relishing the spurts of salty, warm breeze that travelled through into the room. The balcony door was open, and she could hear the waves slapping steadily against the shoreline of the beach almost directly below her._

 

_Stepping further away from her task and tentatively out onto the terrace, she could make out faint blobs which she assumed to be throngs of tourists and locals mingling together. The thud of loud bass started up again (it intermittently had done throughout the course of the afternoon) and she realised the throngs were dancing. A few of the women found dancing partners, latching easily onto male hips and pulling them closer as they swayed in time to the beat. Hillary wondered if any of them actually knew each other, or if some of them were simply emboldened enough by the atmosphere to act out of character._

 

_The phone she'd tossed haphazardly onto the comforters jingled loudly – the sound of an incoming Facetime request. She covered the space between herself and the device in quick strides, eyes scanning the caller ID as she picked it up._

 

_Bill._

 

_“Hi baby,” she said happily as she answered and his face came into view. “What are you doing?”_

 

_“Nothing,” Bill said. “Just finished walking the dogs.” He moved his phone downward so that Maisie and Tally's faces flooded the screen, and they barked loudly when they saw their mother._

 

_“Hi guys,” Hillary laughed. “I miss you,” she told Bill when they quieted. “One more day here and then I'll be home with you in our bed.”_

 

_“Actually,” Bill intoned, eyes sparkling. “I miss you too. Enough that I was planning on flying out there tonight. We could stay a couple of extra days if you wanted. I've taken care of everything here.”_

 

_“Bill,” she smiled, voice choked. “You didn't have to do that. I would have been home in a day anyhow.”_

 

_“I know,” he said. “But, like I said, I missed ya. And we're always together in Chappaqua. Change of scenery would be nice.”_

 

_“Well, all right,” Hillary conceded happily. “Long as all loose ends are tied up on your end I guess I'll see you when you get here.”_

 

_“I'll leave as soon as I hang up and be there in a few hours.”_

 

_“Okay,” Hillary nodded._

 

_“Get your lingerie out,” Bill winked._

 

_She laughed heavily. “I didn't bring any, you'll have to buy me some down here.”_

 

_“I will happily do that,” he said, playing his tongue through his teeth. “Long as you model it for me first.”_

 

_“I love you,” Hillary said dryly, rolling her eyes. “I'm hanging up now. I'll see you soon.”_

 

_She pressed the button to disconnect their call, still laughing as she tossed the phone back onto the bed._

 

_Again, he was proving that no matter where life took either of them, they were always spouses first._

 

_///_

 

“Señora.”

 

A voice she didn't recognise pulled her from the depths of muddled, happy recollections, and she craned her neck to follow the sound as blurred vision focused on his face. He was shirtless, well built – she could tell enough even in the dark. Bill followed her gaze, waiting to see what the mystery man wanted.

 

“¿Este es su arete?” he questioned, holding out his palm, and Hillary looked at him blankly, perplexed.

 

“Lo siento, pero no hablo español,” she told him, cringing at her accent and trying not to laugh at the irony of one of the only things she recalled how to say in Spanish being that she didn't speak it. “Do you speak English?”

 

“Un poco,” mystery man said slowly. Hillary nodded, sighing in relief. _A little._

 

_“_ The earring,” he said, tilting his chin toward an object in his palm too small to see in the darkness. “Yours?”

 

Hillary reached up to touch her earlobes, noticing that one of the jewels she had slipped in earlier in the evening was indeed missing. She leaned in closer to the man's hand, squinting to make out the object before picking it up in her fingers. “Yes,” she said after a moment of examination. “Thank you.”

 

“De nada,” he said, unintentionally reverting to his native tongue again before correcting himself, blush creeping into his skin. “You're welcome.”

 

 

He made to walk away, suddenly feeling self concious over having interrupted an intimate moment between two strangers he did not know. Hillary – appreciative of his kindness – called out to him.

 

“What's your name?” she asked kindly.

 

“Humberto,” he called over his shoulder, flashing some of the most pearly white teeth she was sure she'd ever seen in their direction.

 

“You want me to help you with that?” Bill asked, nodding toward the tiny stud his wife was still clutching in her hand long after Humberto had returned it.

 

“Sure,” she said softly. Handing it to him, she watched him make slow work of unscrewing the back before slipping the earring through the hole in her left ear and refastening it.

 

“What I'd really like you to do,” she told him huskily, bending close to his ear after long moments of silence had fallen again. “Is fuck me senseless in the middle of the ocean.”

 

She heard Bill's breath hitch in his throat, saw his free hand travel downward to cover the hardening member confined in his pants, and laughed devilishly.

 

“Do you try to be a tease?” he growled, “or does it just come naturally?”

 

“A bit of both,” she smirked. “But I really do want to be fucked senseless in the middle of the ocean.” She winked.

 

“You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?” He stood to full height, situating himself in front of her and coaxing her to her feet. As they ran to water's edge, divesting themselves of their clothes and laughing jubilantly, the potential of getting caught in the act despite the darkness made their blood rush and hearts beat faster.

 

Bill picked Hillary up in one swift motion, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. They floated leisurely for long moments once submerged in enough water to cover them, two bodies fused as one. Moonlight danced across sections of exposed skin, and from somewhere off in the distance, the thud of bass returned.

 

 

_“...This is how we do it in Puerto Rico, I just wanna hear you screaming 'Ay Bendito.' Despacito...”_

 

Hillary smiled. She began peppering light kisses over the side of her husband's neck, intensifying her ministrations when she heard him hum appreciatively.

 

The waves carried her along, bobbing, swaying. She basked in the sensation, feeling even more beautiful in the moonlight's glow.

 

She could think of nowhere she'd rather be but Puerto Rico, renewing – for the millionth time – a love decades old, in the middle of the ocean.

 


End file.
